


hisokas breakfast

by booboolius



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Breakfast, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 05:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11616630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booboolius/pseuds/booboolius
Summary: hisoka goes to get some breakfast





	hisokas breakfast

It was another mild Thursday morning at the Heaven’s Arena. Hisoka was sleeping soundly in his full bed on the 200th or whatever floor of the tower when his phone alarm went off. It was nine o’clock; time to wake up. The jester floated slowly out of bed as he did every morning while his alarm, ‘Treasure’ by Bruno Mars, blared loudly in the background. He stretched his arms and legs out like a starfish and almost dislocated some of his joints in the process before reaching over and crushing his cell phone in his hand, silencing the alarm once and for all.  
Now mostly awake, Hisoka quickly slapped on his shapeless clown getup and glared at the clock. “Nine o’clock,” he murmured, sliding his feet into his clown flats. He had plenty of time to take advantage of the complementary Heavens Arena breakfast lounge, which didn't close until noon. As he prepared to book it out the door and to the elevator, Hisoka snatched his Hunter License and loose roll of cash off the granite countertop and ran out of his room and down the hall.  
Now in the elevator, Hisoka fiddled with a couple playing cards while waiting for the doors to close. Unfortunately they wouldn't close on their own so he had to wait. He saw Kastro approaching the still-open elevator from the other end of the hallway. “Hey Hisoka hold the door!” screamed Kastro but Hisoka did not, instead he rapidly pressed the close door button until the doors closed. Soon enough in a matter of thirty minutes Hisoka reached the ground floor where the complementary breakfast hall was being held. Hisoka opened the breakfast door and entered the hall and instantly his head whipped towards the mass of breakfast foods. The thick scent of yogurt and other foods wafted up into his sensitive clown nostrils and he shuffled over to the end of the somewhat short line. Most of the other folks in the Heavens Arena had either already eaten or were sitting down and eating off plates.  
Hisoka grabbed one of the complementary trays and made a beeline for the big pink yogurt bowl, cutting everyone else in line. He grabbed the big spoon and scooped three scoops of yogurt onto his tray. No bowl or anything, just the tray. People were starting to stare but no one actually said anything as Hisoka continued to pile mountains of yogurt onto his tray. From there he jumped over the food table to the other food table upon which his favorite breakfast food rested. The miniature pepperoni sausages made Hisoka jump with joy. He always made the employees down at the breakfast lounge make him a full batch of sausages because they were his favorite breakfast food and he couldn't start a morning off without it. Well he could but last time he did he killed fourteen people. So anyway hisoka was piling breakfast sausages onto his tray. He stacked them like Lincoln Logs so he could efficiently fit more onto his one tray without having to make a second trip or get another tray. At this point people were starting to stare but Hisoka didn't care.  
“My sausages,” Hisoka announced as he approached the cash register.  
The cashier, Satotz, glanced at the tray of food and tapped the computer screen quickly before holding out a hand and soullessly saying, “$10 please.” He had served Hisoka several times over the years and was used to his breakfast antics but always dreaded cleaning up after him.  
After popping seven sausages into his gaping mouth, Hisoka stuck a wet hand into his pocket and fished out his ten dollar bill. He didn't have a wallet because he preferred to carry his loose cash everywhere because it made him feel wealthy. “Here,” said Hisoka, slapping the greasy tender onto Satotz’s open palm. And with that, he left to find a seat.  
Hisoka sat on the middle of a massive window-side table and got to eating his breakfast. He continued inhaling the pepperoni sausages at record speeds, flinging drops of grease in every direction. The grease from the sausage was flying so fast it was leaving little dents in the metal table below him and tiny cracks in the window. Since he didn't buy a drink, he decided to wash down the meat by slurping the pink yogurt outta his mostly clean hands. The nearby hunters who hadn't already left were scurrying away, but Hisoka didn't let that ruin his breakfast. “Mmmhfhrghh,” he smiled as he continued scarfing down the sausages and slurping up the yogurt until his tray was completely empty. Hisoka wiped his hands and mouth on his favorite deck of cards and slid off the grease-covered table. His whole area was a huge mess and whoever had to clean it sure would've appreciated a tip but Hisoka did not leave one because he didn't want to try tipping a minimum wage worker with his credit card again (as in leaving the credit card on the table with a note saying ‘hello thanks for the service. please only spend ten dollars’ only to have the employee charge hundreds of thousands of dollars on his card that he could never pay off) lest he risk ruining his credit score a second time. He approached the area where customers stored their trays for cleaning and discarded his tray in the trash bin.   
Hisoka decided to take the stairs back up to his bedroom to burn off some calories from his intense breakfast but by the time he reached him room he realized he forgot to take his roomkey with him. “Hmm,” he hummed, twisting his obviously locked door. “Locked out again are we?” Now he had two options: bust down the door to get the key or go to customer service and ask someone to open his door for him. If he broke into his home he wouldn't have to ask for help, but he would also probably get in trouble for destroying another door. Hisoka sighed then squeggled down to the customer service desk on the 200th floor.  
“Hello again mister Hisoka,” said the receptionist. This was the third time she'd seen him this week. Probably locked himself out again, she thought. “How can I help you this morning?”  
“I locked myself out again,” Hisoka admitted, shamefully building a house of cards on the receptionist’s desk.  
She almost rolled her eyes. “I see.” She reached into her official receptionist desk drawer and pulled out a set of keys. She walked over to Hisoka’s front door, opened it, and returned to her desk without acknowledging him again.  
Hisoka left without saying thanks and snagged his room key off his plastic key rack. Stuffing it into his pocket with the rest of his important things, he returned to the elevator. “Now that I've eaten the most important meal of the day, it's time to run some errands,” said Hisoka as the doors closed and he began going down again.

**Author's Note:**

> i'll write a second chapter if my friends enjoy this


End file.
